


The Fullyarmed Alchemist [Remastered]

by CheeZFingerSlim



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeZFingerSlim/pseuds/CheeZFingerSlim
Summary: A young man sets out to become a State Alchemist! However, becoming one isn't as easy as it sounds. Not when there are blood thirsty gunmen, Homunculus, evil alchemists and deranged scientists lurking about! Luckily, our hero has the backing of the Elric brothers, important figures in the military and even a rogue group of Chimeras! ...wait, wait, wait, why are all these people working together to help this guy again? -- (Oh man, if you think the summary sounds bad, just wait until you get to the actual story.)





	1. I Can't Believe I Thought This Made For A Good Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a little context for this whole thing: many years ago, on the wonderful website of Quizilla where I spent many of my formative years, I was a young, thirteen year old lad who made an account which was aptly named **Angeldemonboy**. The first thing I did on this account was write a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! My very first fanfiction, in fact. It was based on the '03 series, as that's all I knew at the time. I wrote it with pride and I thought it was amazing.
> 
> Twelve or so years later, I still want to vomit when I read it. (If you know anything about Quizilla during the early and mid-2000's, you'll know what I'm talking about.) Yes, somehow, someway this thing survived all this time and it is neatly tucked away on my computer. I can't help but keep the piece of shit that I ended up writing because, like I said, it is my very _first_ fanfiction. For all of it's flaws (it's... many, many, **many** flaws), it holds a dear place in my heart.
> 
> So, because I'm just _such_ a masochist, I've decided to re-write the story with the skills that I have now, all these years later! ...without changing a single thing about the plot.
> 
> You're all in for a treat here and I hope you enjoy reading this trash as much as I enjoyed writing it back when I was but a little boy. (And re-writing it now.)
> 
> **tl;dr - this is an intentionally bad (** _very bad_ ) fanfiction because I wrote it when I was 13 years old. ___Take everything you read with a grain of salt and know that I'm laughing and cringing just as much as you are._  
> 

The rumble of the train was close to euphoric, almost enough to put him to sleep. At least, it would have been if his contact hadn't been a no-show. As the train pulled out of the station and began to pick up speed, Tomoyo Naragashi sighed, irritated now. "Great," he said aloud, mumbling to himself. "That idiot's always late."

Sitting up in his chair, the nineteen year old man folded his hands in front of him. His blond hair fell forward with this movement, some of which fell over his blue eyes. This only served to annoy him even more. He brushed back these loose strands of hair back out of his face before fishing a strap of cloth from his pocket, a remnant of his mother's favorite dress. It was faded and old, but it would do the job. He tied it around his head, securing his hair to stay out of his eyes.

Other than his headband he was he wearing a black shirt, asymmetrically designed to have only one sleeve. The shirt was decorated with a red transmutation circle, something his mother had stitched into it. He also wore a pair of blue pants with a leather holster was on his side, custom-built, where he could attach his sword when he was up and about.

Maybe his contact had just gotten on at the last second...

Craning his neck, Tomoyo began looking around the cabin, scanning the faces of the other riders. If he was on the train, he hadn't yet reached this car. He was about to give up and go back to pouting before a particular pair caught his eye; a young, short boy in a red coat and a much taller man wearing a suit of armor.

"Hm," Tomoyo stood up and made his way over, picking his katana up from where it had been sitting beside him.

"Hey there, short stuff, trash can, do you guys happen to know-"

He was cut off suddenly as a punch connected with his face, catching him completely off guard and sending him stumbling backwards. He grasped wildly at the chairs to no avail and toppled backwards, to the floor. His head spun and so did the rest of the world for a second, stars dancing on the edge of his vision.

"Ugggh..." He groaned as he stood up, grasping the spot he'd been punched in.

"What the hell was that for, shorty?!" Tomoyo yelled. "You little ant, I'll crush you under my size nine and a half sneaker!"

The boy in the red coat fumed, looking angry enough to take on the world. Unfortunately for Tomoyo, he was the only one there. The boy readied himself to attack again, but Tomoyo prepared himself this time, lifting his hands to fight back but the man in armor suddenly grabbed the boy in the coat. "Brother..." He said dejectedly.

 _Oh, so they're brothers, huh?_ Tomoyo thought to himself, more closely examining the two of them now.

"I just wanted to know if you guys knew a man named Maes Hughes or not." Tomoyo asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, we know him." The man in armor said, still restraining the boy in the coat who was kicking and flailing, muttering obscenities.

"You do?" Tomoyo said, ignoring him. "Do you know where he is?!"

"He missed the train." The boy said, sounding all-too-pleased that he was the one who got to deliver that infromation.

"ARGH, THAT IDIOT!" Tomoyo exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

After a moment to allow the two to collect themselves, the man in the armor released his brother. Tomoyo glanced down at him. He couldn't help but antagonize the poor guy some more. He reached down and poked his forehead. "You know, I hear milk helps with height defecincy. Maybe you should try drinking some, midget boy," Tomoyo said, smirking.

Just like that, the flip was switched back on. He ran toward Tomoyo, who had anticipated it this time. As the boy threw a punch forward, jabbing with his right hand, Jeet Kun Do training kicked in; Tomoyo brought his left up to block it. He caught the fist, grunting in surprise at how hard it felt under his skin. _Could it be?_ He thought, eyes widening in surprise. Taking a step back, he dropped the boy's arm and suddenly grasped at the right sleeve of his own black shirt. He tore away the fabric of his singular sleeve to reveal a fully metal prosthetic underneath... the same as he had just felt against his palm. This caused his attacker to pause and stare at him.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked bluntly.

The boy frowned, dropping his arms to his sides. He stared, looking wise beyond his years. "We failed a Human Transmutation."

Tomoyo stared right back, understanding now. He nodded his head. "Yeah, me too." He admitted in a sad, nonchalant tone.

The boy stuck his arm out suddenly. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And I'm Alphonse." The man in the armor said.

 _The_ _Fullmetal Alchemist?!_ Tomoyo glanced down at Ed's outstretched hand and smiled thoughtfully. "Pleased to meet'cha, Fullmetal. The name's Tomoyo Naragashi, future State Alchemist."

Ed snorted, eyebrows shooting up. "You? A State Alchemist?! Ahahaha!" He began laughing. Tomoyo scowled, glaring down at the small boy. Whatever the joke was, he missed it.

"If a short little midget ant like you can do it, then I definitely can, too!" Tomoyo snapped back.

Ed lunged forward, but Tomoyo was saw it coming. He turned his body, lifting his leg in the process, and then kicked outwards. The ball of his foot connected with Ed's stomach, knocking him backwards and away. Ed came to a stop and glared up at Tomoyo, who simply shrugged in response.

* * *


	2. Why Are There So Many Individual Enemies? The Brochure Said There Wouldn't Be This Many Individual Enemies! (AKA I Spelled It Snippers In The Original)

The train pulled into Central Station and the Elric brothers disembarked alongside their new, if oddly met, friend. Tomoyo stepped out onto the train platform, a bag slung over his shoulder, gazing in awe at the sights around him. He'd never been out to Central like this! Grinning, giddy, the young man seemed to dance in place, overjoyed. Ed, meanwhile, side-eyed the older man with a mix of irritation and amusement.  
  
"Excited to be here, eh?" Ed asked.  
  
"Totally!" Tomoyo exclaimed, his grin widening even further. "This is the coolest thing ever! I can't wait to take my alchemy exam!"  
  
It almost reminded Ed of himself when he had come to take his own exam. He let out a sigh and shook his head, empathy getting the better of him. "Yeah, well, it's going to be early in the morning so you'll need your rest."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo paused and touched a finger to his chin. "...I should probably find somewhere to rest then, huh?"  
  
Ed and Al blinked. "Wait, you don't have a place to stay?" The younger sibling asked.  
  
Tomoyo turned and looked at the two, then smiled sheepishly. "Eh heh... no, not exactly..."  
  
Ed groaned, bringing a hand to cover his face. "Man, I can't believe this..." He muttered and then snatched a handful of his traveling partner's shirt, tugging him along. "Come on, I'll put you up for tonight!" He explained. "But you owe me once you pass your exam and start getting you allowance, you hear me?!"  
  
Tomoyo blinked, trying not to stumble as the much smaller blond boy pulled him along. A squiggly smile scrunched up his face as he fought against it. It was nice to have friends.

* * *

 

Early bed, early to rise; the young State Alchemist-to-be was up and ready to take on his exam. Overly eager, he'd arrived over half an hour earlier than he was expected. However, despite the good wishes and a little advice from the Elric brothers, Tomoyo failed his exam.  
  
Dejected and angry, he skulked out of the building, his hands shoved into his pockets. An Elric was on either side of him, trying to comfort him the best that they could.  
  
"There's always next time, Tomoyo." Al said, laying a big armored hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tch." Tomoyo scowled and in a fit of rage, spun around and leaped into the air. His leg snapped forward, striking the younger brother's helmet and sending it flying into the dirt.  
  
"Hey-" Ed started, but Tomoyo was on him before he could react to the strange and sudden (and very unwarranted) assault. He grasped the older brother by his automail arm and yanked hard, dragging him along into a spin. Blue energy crackled through Ed's arm as Tomoyo transmuted it, dismantling and tearing it completely off. Off-balance by momentum and his disconnected arm, Ed stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
He growled, glaring up at Tomoyo as he approached. The ends where it had been severed were jagged and sharp, showing just how quick and sloppy the alchemy had been. Menacingly standing over the State Alchemist, Tomoyo raised the shattered arm up and then thrust it forward, toward Ed's shoulder.  
  
However, the metal did not pierce flesh; instead, a large spider was skewered on a protruding piece of sharpened metal.  
  
"Poisonous," Tomoyo stated, lifting up the broken arm and examining the deceased arachnid. It's legs were curled inwards and a sickly dark purple liquid was dripping down the steel.  
  
With a sigh, he prepared to transmute Ed's arm back into place and repair it. However the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps caught his attention from somewhere behind him. He didn't have time to turn around before something struck him hard in the left shoulder and he heard a disgusting crack noise. Tomoyo stumbled forward, narrowly managing to avoid tripping over Ed, his left arm going slack and dropping the dismantled automail arm. It clattered, bouncing away.  
  
Tomoyo reached up and grasped his wounded shoulder, eyes wide. It felt like someone had set the inside of his arm on fire.  
  
_What the hell?!_ He thought and turned around. There was a man in a purple jumpsuit, a large military rifle in his hands. _Cheap shotting bastard snuck up on me!_  
  
With an infuriated grunt, Tomoyo kicked outwards with all his might, but missed as the man retreated; he was too clumsy from the disorientation of what was surely a fractured shoulder bone to get into proper stance. His shoulder twinged every time he moved and agony rippled through his entire body now, starting with his shoulder and flowing outwards.  
  
There was no time to recover before the attacker retaliated. He lifted his leg and the thick leather of his sole slammed against Tomoyo's face. He fell back, screaming out in pain as he tumbled onto his wounded arm.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Ed screamed. Bleary from the pain, his eyes could barely focus on him trying to stand and help before his line of sight was blocked by the man.  
  
_Just you wait until I get back up, you blue eyed son of a-_  
  
The slurred thought wasn't complete before the butt of the rifle was brought down on his face.

* * *

 

Drip. _Splat._ Drip. _Splat._ Drip. _Splat._  
  
Something was dripping.  
  
Drip. _Splat._  
  
Onto his face.  
  
Tomoyo winced and his eyes slowly fluttered open, just in time to see a drop fall from somewhere above him, splashing onto his forehead. His vision was fuzzy - from his injuries or from the water, he couldn't really tell - but he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Opening them again, he looked up and spotted more clearly what looked to be a giant metal tube with a ball lodged into the end. It looked like a giant version of a water feeder used for small animals, he realized.  
  
_Well, that doesn't bode well..._ He thought.  
  
Sitting up earned him a painful shock, but he ignored it. Edward and Alphonse Elric were chained to the wall directly in front of him.  
  
_Oh, and that is worse._  
  
"Ed, Al!" Tomoyo shouted at them.  
  
He tried to stand, but all that accomplished was another, much worse wave of pain radiating from his shoulder. He hissed and ran his fingers over the wound, wincing once more as he confirmed the fracture. "Damn it," he groaned. At least it's fixable. He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth as he prepared himself.  
  
Gently, he reached down with his right hand and touched the steel of his automail to the soft flesh of his left hand. He reached up to his left shoulder, clasped it, and transmuted the bone back together. It hurt like hell, especially since he didn't have a particularly large amount of knowledge of medical alchemy, but it was necessary if he wanted to get anywhere.  
  
With both arms now functioning, he made short work of the chain around his ankle then went over to Edward and Alphonse, who were waking up.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Tomoyo asked, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Al said.  
  
"What about you?" Ed asked.  
  
The chains that once bound all of them became a rudimentary replacement for Ed's arm, then Tomoyo went to the door. It was locked from the outside, but that was no trouble to an alchemist. He opened it - explosively - and the three of them rushed out into the hall. Eight guards were already on their way.  
  
Tomoyo lunged forward in a wide stance, striking outwards with his right fist in a quick jab. The metal of his arm easily broke the man's nose and before he could even register the pain, Tomoyo stabbed downwards with his hand, fingers curling around the guards throat. He kicked down at his ankle, throwing the guard off, and used his own body weight to slam him into the ground.  
  
Ed and Al were already making short work of the next closest guards with a flurry of practiced martial arts Tomoyo didn't recognize. Another guard attacked and Tomoyo defeated him with a single kick to the head. In just a few seconds, only one guard remained who was backing away, going for his sidearm. Tomoyo rushed forward, smashing the palm of his automail painfully into the wrist that had the pistol, and then swung his left elbow forward into the guards cheek. He dropped to the floor, sidearm sliding away.  
  
"Let's go," Ed said, taking the lead.  
  
Spotting his katana out of the corner of his eye, leaning against a desk at the end of the hall, Tomoyo retrieved it before following after the Elric brothers.  
  
The sounds of fighting led the three of them out of the building they had been kept in. They were still in Central. None other than Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and Major Alex Louis Armstrong, two renowned State Alchemist, and the famous sharpshooter Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were fighting against the same men who had attacked the trio earlier. Ed, Al and Tomoyo quickly rushed across the open area to them.  
  
"Alphonse Elric," Mustang greeted them with a sly smile. "Where's Ed at- oh, there he is." The Colonel smirked. "I almost didn't see him, he's so short."  
  
Tomoyo pinched his lips together, trying desperately not to laugh. Judging by the look on his face, Ed probably would have already been attempting to strangle the other officer if it weren't for their situation.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tomoyo caught a flash of purple moving towards the group. He darted out quickly in front of the intended target - Hawkeye - and in a flash had his automail hand transmuted into a drill. The sharpened, spinning head smashed into the barrel of the attacker's gun, shredding through it. His blue eyes widened in surprise and he stepped back, tossing his ruined weapon aside. Tomoyo recognized him, the same bastard who had knocked him out earlier.  
  
"You?! Shit-" The man must have recognized him right back.  
  
He went for his sidearm, but the alchemist was quicker. He smashed his drill over the man's head and, just for good measure, gave him a swift kick to the stomach after he'd collapsed. "Serves ya right, asshole." He mumbled.  
  
Hawkeye flashed a smile in his direction. "Thanks for having my back, kid." Warmth flooded Tomoyo's cheeks, but only for a fleeting moment. They were in the middle of a battle, there was no time to be embarrassed.  
  
The glint of a scope tipped Tomoyo off to the next threat. _Snipers on the roof!_  
  
The other scattered and he sprinted towards the building that the marksmen were hiding on. He transmuted his automail back into a functioning limb along the way. An alchemically formed set of platforms allowed him to leap up the side of the building before they noticed. But the landing alerted the first sniper, who lifted his rifle. But with so little distance between them, there wasn't much time to aim. The bullet smashed into Tomoyo's automail shoulder. It hurt, but it hadn't pierced through, just dented it. He stumbled, falling briefly to one knee.  
  
Luckily, it seemed the man's rifle had jammed.  
  
The sniper threw his rifle aside and was on his way to standing up, attempting to run away, but his pursuer was too quick. A quick elbow jab to the jaw brought him to the floor, unconscious. All this commotion, however, had only alerted the next closest sniper. But the time Tomoyo turned his attention towards him, the man was already drawing a sub machine gun.  
  
He dove to the side as the sniper fired, bullets tearing up the tiles that had been beneath Tomoyo's feet. The only safety to be found was the outcropping structure around a set of stairs that led to and from the roof to the main part of the rest of the building. Despite his target taking cover, the man didn't stop firing until he ran out of bullets. It was then that Tomoyo sprung out from his hiding spot and charged.  
  
An uppercut sent the man rolling backwards, head over heels, and he landed in a heap. The next shooter didn't notice Tomoyo until he was too close for him to defend himself and was, quite literally, stomped out. Scoffing, he kicked the unconscious man off of the build and to the ground below. After several long seconds, he groaned and twitched, which was good enough for Tomoyo.  
  
With the last of the snipers defeated, he jumped down off the roof only to land on top of another man. They both fell to the ground and Tomoyo rolled away. He groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked at the person he had landed on and blinked. This guy wasn't dressed like the others; he had on leather pants, a furred vest and spiky hair. When he stood up, Tomoyo noticed he had a pair of sunglasses, one lens which was cracked.  
  
"What the hell was that for, man?!" Sunglasses yelled, scowling.  
  
Before he could answer, Tomoyo felt something pulling on the collar of his shirt and he was lifted off the ground by a man twice his size. On one side was a blonde woman with distinct lips and slicked back hair, on the other was a shorter man in a white shirt with a nifty looking katana. The large man had a large hammer in his other hand, staring down at the young alchemist menacingly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and raised his arms in a shrug. "Eh heh... sorry about that."  
  
"Tch, whatever, it's alright," Sunglasses huffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Put him down, we gotta go."  
  
The big guy responded and dropped him none so gently. Without another word, Sunglasses and his posse took off. Tomoyo stood up again, grumbling to himself. "Who the hell were those guys..?"  
  
Turning backward toward the fight still going on in Central Headquarters, another man caught his attention. This guy was clearly with the attackers, but he was different. Both hands were folded over the top end of a black cane and he was clad in a fancy looking purple suit. A eye patch covered his left eye, reminding Tomoyo briefly of Führer Bradley. His one eyed focused in on the alchemist and a smile formed on his face.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I had a thing for cliff-hangers back when I first wrote this because, uh... they show up a lot. Hope you like 'em as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is legitimately the ending of the chapter. I have the distinct feeling I somehow managed to lose part of it somewhere along the line, but... knowing thirteen year old me and the rest of this story, it's just as probable that is the way I _actually_ ended the chapter.


End file.
